An imaging device is a device that converts light entering from the outside to an electric signal. Among the imaging devices, in an infrared sensor that collects infrared rays and converts radiation energy to an electric signal, a structure is adopted in which photoelectric conversion portion is arranged away from peripheral members such as a lid, a substrate and the like that absorb the infrared rays. In order to separate the photoelectric conversion portion away from the peripheral members so that the members are not subjected to the external heat, a structure can be conceived in which a space is provided around the photoelectric conversion portion and the inside of the space is vacuumed. In such an imaging device, further improvement of productivity is in demand.